quest of our hearts
by xena-21
Summary: the adventure of love and friendship collide when different people join together to their destinies.


Introduction….

Kurosaki Karin was the daughter of the greatest hunter in the world, she has an elder brother who loves to bully her about her boyish personality and she also has a twin sister who loves to make nutritious and delicious food. Her twin sister also had an amazing knowledge in making medicines that is being used for their clinic at their province. A lion on the forest killed her mother; her father killed these lion and burns it with anger on his heart.

One day Karin was on her way to hunt a deer in the forest. While she was on her way to the place where deers always gather, she saw a deer eating in the middle of the forest. She smiled to herself and position herself. But when she was about to shoot it, the deer notice her presence and run away, Karin followed it until she reach a part of the forest she never imagine to reach.

"What is these place?" Karin asked herself. Then she notices a cave and entered it. It was very dark in there when she saw a tiny light coming from the deeper part of the forest. She followed it and saw a golden treasure box. "A treasure box? What is it doing here?" Karin told herself, then the treasure box suddenly opened. She was shock at first but manage to take a look, all she saw is a chained sword. When she touches the sword the chains suddenly broke apart.

"Ähhhh!" As she shouted the sword suddenly spoke. "Would you stop shouting, I'm not a monster you know, so don't worry!" the sword told her. "A talking sword!! Am I dreaming?" Karin asked. "You're not dreaming, this is real, okay, since you awaken me to my deep sleep, it means, you're one of the holder of the blazers. By the way I'm Luva, blazer of earth." The sword told her. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not a blazer or anything else, I'm just a daughter of a hunter. Bye!" as she walks away, Luva, the blazer shouted at her. "YOU CAN NEVER RIN AWAY FROM YOUR DESTINY!!! NEVER!!!" as the blazer of earth also disappear.

MEANWHILE…

Hinamori Momo was the girlfriend of the leader of the gang called Hebi. She was a sweet and elegant girl who lost her parents in a boat crash. Uchiha Sasuke found her on the shore unconscious. He brought her to their mansion and took care of her. When she woke up, she found herself sleeping on a soft beautiful bed and a luxurious room. Until they grow feelings for each other.

One day, while Momo was on her way home, she reached the seashore, although she had a bad past on the sea, it was never her reason, to hate it especially her mom, Hinamori Sakura, loved the sea so much, while looking at the sea, she notice a woman laying on the seashore, she come to help the woman but when she reached her, she saw the woman having a tails. And shouted. "Please, don't be scared, I maybe a mermaid that lives only at the imagination of the children, I ensure you, I don't harm anyone!" the mermaid spoke to her. "You're a mermaid! But impossible! What are you doing here?" Momo asked still frighten. "Please, take these sword and go, when the time comes. You will save us all! Your pure and kind heart will purify the hatred on every souls in these world." As she took the sword the mermaid turned to ashes, she ran and hid the sword under her bed and surround it with boxes.

Meanwhile…

At the future.

There was a young princess known as Rukia; she holds the blazer of fire. One night, Rukia was wandering the garden when she saw Rengi Abarai the prince who was going to marry her, making love with a maid. She was shock that she almost shouted. Rengi notice her presence and looked around to find her. When their eyes met, he pointed a sword at her. "Looks like you found out the truth eh! Princess Rukia!!" Rengi said to her while looking at her evilly. "Why, why Rengi?!!" Rukia asked out of nowhere! "Did you really think I would marry you because I love you!? In your dreams!!!" Rengi told her!

Rukia run toward the forest wanting to escape the palace! "Lady Rukia, you must leave immediately!" her sword ordered her. "Why, is there a problem?" Rukia asked. "You must gather the 3 more holders and save the world, Abarai only want to marry you for the power you have not for love!!" the sword admitted to her! "If he catches you, he will kill you!!" when she heard these words from her sword, she stops for a moment! "What are you doing lady Rukia?" the sword asked her. "how, how can we escape here?" rukia decided. "use me to escape these world, order me to transfer you into another place or world." As the sword finish his words. The princess started praying and then all of a sudden, a huge light surrounds them and transfers hem into another world….

Meanwhile….

Orihime Inoue is a young girl who lost her parents at a very young age. She was just 7 years old when a group of bandits entered their home. She was hiding in an antique cabinet, she was peeking on a small hole when she saw a man slashed the body of her mom and her father laying on the ground. She was crying softly when a huge amount of wind came and throw the men out of their home. She ran into her mother's body and hugged it. Out side their house, she saw her older brother laying on the ground bloody! And a sword on the front of the big cherry tree (or sakura tree). She lost her conciousness.

After 8 years, her bond with her sword grew stronger. As she walked to her destiny, her sword always remind her that the world is full of surprises. "hey randy(the sword's name) where are we going?" inoue asked diligently. "to find the 3 more swords, but actually, there are 7, but we'll concentrait on the 3 first." Randy spoke as the wind blows. "are they nice?" inoue asked. "I don't know, I never really got a chance to meet them" as her sword answer her, she smiled happily. "I'm so thrilled!" as her said these words to her sword and continued to walk.

These is where the journey of the 4 young beautiful heroins start. What will happen to Rukia? Where will she land. What will happen to Karin, will she be able to accept the sword. What would happen to momo, would she unleash the power of the calm water. What about inoue? Would they find what were they finding. Let us all read the next chapter of the QUEST OF OUR HEARTS.


End file.
